yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 146
"Dimension Highway" '(ディメンション・ハイウェイ ''Dimenshon Haiwei) is the one-hundredth and forty-sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime series. Synopsis After Yūya’s Duel against Shun ended, Jack arrives before Yūya and challenges him! Jack chastises Yūya, who fears Zarc’s revival and doesn’t want to use the dragons. Jack says that Yūya should try to command the four dragons and make full use of them. Yūya is racked with doubts after he is chastised by Jack. However, Yūya has no choice but to step onto the stage and Duel Jack once again with the Dueling that he believes in. However, he is afraid to summon the four dragons, and is quickly driven into a corner! That moment, within Yūya, "their" voices are… Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas vs. Jack.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. '''Turn 1: Jack As Jack controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Red Gargoyle" (1200/1400) from his hand via its own effect. He Normal Summons "Red Resonator" (600/200). Jack activates the effect of "Gargoyle", allowing him to double the Level of a monster he controls. He doubles the Level of "Resonator". Jack tunes the Level 4 "Gargoyle" with the Level 4 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. He Sets a card. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya activates "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) and "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), "Entermate Drago Remora", (1700/1000) and "Entermate Odd-Eyes Minotaur" (1200/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. The effect of "Drago Remora" increases the ATK of all Dragon-Type monsters that Yūya controls by 500 and prevents them from being destroyed by card effects ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3000 ATK, "Drago Remora": 1700 → 2200 ATK). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Scarlight". As an "Odd-Eyes" monster is battling, the effect of "Minotaur" activates during damage calculation, decreasing the ATK of "Scarlight" by 100 for each "Entermate" and "Odd-Eyes" monster Yūya controls ("Scarlight": 3000 → 2700 ATK). Jack activates his face-down "Red Crystal", preventing "Red" monsters from being destroyed this turn. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Jack: 4000 → 3400 LP). Turn 3: Jack Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight" to destroy all Special Summoned monsters with ATK less than its own and inflict 500 damage to Yūya for each. The effect of "Drago Remora" prevents Yūya's Dragon-Type monsters from being destroyed by card effects, so only "Minotaur" is destroyed (Yūya: 4000 → 3500 LP). "Scarlight" attacks and destroys "Drago Remora" (Yūya: 3500 → 2700 LP). Turn 4: Yūya Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000), "Drago Remora", (1700/1000) and "Minotaur" (1200/1600) from his hand in Attack Position ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3000 ATK, "Drago Remora": 1700 → 2200 ATK). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Scarlight". As an "Odd-Eyes" monster is battling, Yūya activates the effect of "Minotaur", decreasing the ATK of "Scarlight" by 100 for each "Entermate" and "Odd-Eyes" monster Yūya controls ("Scarlight": 3000 → 2700 ATK). Jack finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", which would negate the attack. As a Pendulum Monster is battling and a Magic Card was activated, Yūya activates Pendulum Effect of "Stargazer Magician" to negate that Magic Card's activation, Set it, and prevent it from being activated for the rest of this turn. As a Magic Card was Set to his field, Jack Special Summons "Red Giant" (600/???) by its own effect. The other effect of "Red Giant" ends the Battle Phase. Turn 5: Jack Jack activates "Red Reborn", allowing him to Special Summon a "Red" monster from his Graveyard. Jack Special Summons "Gargoyle" (1200/1300). Jack Normal Summons "Double Resonator" (0/0). As it was Special Summoned, Jack activates its effect, allowing him to treat a monster he controls as a Tuner monster this turn. Jack targets "Red Giant". Jack Double Tunes the Level 4 "Red Gargoyle" into his Level 1 Tuner monsters "Double Resonator" and Level 5 "Red Giant" to Synchro Summon "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" in Attack Position (3500/3000). "Tyrant" attacks and destroys "Drago Remora" (Yūya: 2700 → 1400 LP). "Scarlight" attacks "Minotaur", but Yūya activates the effect of "Entermate Odd-Eyes Dissolver", as a monster he controls his battling. He can prevent his attacked monster from being destroyed by that battle, take no battle damage, Special Summon "Dissolver" from his hand, and negate the effects of a monster Jack controls. "Minotaur" is not destroyed, Yūya Special Summons "Dissolver" in Attack Position (2000/2600), and "Tyrant" has its effects negated. The other effect of "Dissolver" prevents it from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight" to destroy "Minotaur" and "Odd-Eyes" (Yūya: 1400 → 400 LP). Jack Sets a card. Turn 6: Yūya Yūya Pendulum Summons "Drago Remora" (1700 → 2200/1000), "Odd-Eyes" (2500 → 3000/2000), and "Minotaur" (1200/1600), all in Attack Position. Yūya overlays his Level 4 "Drago Remora" and "Minotaur" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000, ORU: 2). Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchron". He activates its effect, which lets him Synchro Summon a monster using itself and a card in his Pendulum Zone. Yūya tunes the Level 5 "Stargazer Magician" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Odd-Eyes Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in Attack Position (2500/2000). Yūya activates the effect of "Dissolver", which lets him Fusion Summon a monster using itself and a card in Yūya's Pendulum Zone. Yūya fuses the DARK "Timegazer Magician" and "Dissolver" on his field to Fusion Summon "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" in Attack Position (2800/2000). Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Jack Atlas Action Field Action Cards Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3